User blog:Faruel1998/Hyro Inazuma
Summary Hyro Inazuma is one of the protagonists of the story Gods Descendants, of Japanese nationality and he is the descendant of the God of Thunder Raijin. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A | 6-C | At least High 6-A,likely far Higher | High 6-A | 2-C via Light Feather Name: Hyro Inazuma Origin: Gods Descendants Gender: Male Classification: Human,Descendant of the God of Thunder Raijin,Demigod Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Spear User, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption,Non-Physical Interaction (His lightning can harm ghosts and elemental beings), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption and Death Manipulation (The Sacred Amulet protect the mind,the soul and the powers of the wearer,the amulet protected him from Sakura Koto's Wave of Death) | All previous powers to a great extent,Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3), Weather Manipulation (Can create storms), Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation,Elemental Intangibility (His body is made of lightnings),Regeneration (Low-High, Hyro in the form of true potential can regenerate himself from a single electric spark), Limited Telepathy (Hyro can send messages by manipulating the electric shocks of the brain), Invulnerability to modern weapons,Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation | All previous powers to a great extent,with the fusion of the amulets of the other descendants he obtains Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Healing, Water Manipulation, Underwater Breathing, Ice Manipulation, Transmutation (He can turn people into ice statues like Brigitte) Summoning,Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Magic, Information Analysis, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Absorption (Of fire, heat, light, water, ice, earth, metal and Life-Force), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation,Magnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic and Radiation Manipulation (Not affected by space radiation) | His True Potential Form but to a great extent,Regeneration (Low-Godly), Portal Creation (Through the Rune Dyrr can create portals for the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil), Resistance Negation (Thor has blessed his lightning so they can harm even those who are immune to it), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the heat of Muspellsheimr and the fire of Fire Giants), Ice Manipulation and Transmutation (Unaffected by the freezing breath of the Ice Giants,capable of turning people into ice statues), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Unaffected by the gaze of the Goddess Hel,able to drive the mortals who look at her into madness), Corruption (He was not affected by the miasma of Helheimr,capable of corrupting the hearts of the livings), Illusion Manipulation (Able to look through the illusions of the mist elves) and Petrification (Unaffected by the shards of the Worm of Svartalfheimr,capable of petrify anyone struck by one of them) | The same as before,plus Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation and Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, Light Feather can erase the existance of a Firstborn along with his embodied concept and prevent him from regenerating himself) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (His lightnings can destroy large vehicles and incenerate peoples) | Island Level (He created a storm that covered all of France) | At least Multi-Continet Level,likely far higher (He merged the others five amulets with his own,reaching a level comparable to that of Dimitrios. Kureikarasu stated that merge even just two amulets can give the user a power comparable to that of a demigod or an avatar of a god like Susanoo who in ancient times has complitely vaporised the oceans of the Earth ) | Multi-Continet Level (He received the blessing of Thor,elevating him to the status of demigod) | Low Multiverse Level via Light Feather (Complitely destroyed the Avatar of Amatsu Mikaboshi along with is true form through the energy of the Light Feather given to him by an echo of the First Being) Speed: Superhuman combat,travel and reaction speed (The Chi has enhanced his speed and his reflexes to a superhuman level) | Massively Hypersonic+ (He is fast as lightning) | FTL (He trew and then reached Demetrios on the moon) | FTL Lifting Strength: Class 5 (He can easily lift a car) | Class M (He has lifted the Eiffel Tower with telekinesis) | At least Class E (Comparable or superior to the Avatar of Atlas that has held up the Earth's sky),likely far Higher | Class E Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Island Class | At least Multi-Continent Class,likely far Higher | Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Small Building Level | Island Level | At least Multi-Continent Level,likely far Higher | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Very High (The Chi has increased his physical endurance,allowing him to fight without spleeping,drinking or eating for over a month) | Virtually Limitless (His body is complitely made of divine lightning,not requiring rest,food or oxygen) Range: Extended melee range with his spear,dozens of meters with lightnings | Several hundreds of kilometers | Same as before Standard Equipment: A Naginata,his amulet,the rune Dyrr Intelligence: Average,he has the intelligence of a normal teenager | Gifted,in his true potential form he has developed an analytical and tactical mind of a master warrior |Extraordinary Genius,with Thoth's Sacred Amulet he aquired the same intelligence as Karim Fahrad in his true potential form | Gifted Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None Notable | Light Feather can only be used once,after wich its power will dissolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | True Potential | With Sacred Amulets | Demigod | Light Feather Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts